


50, before the week ends.

by heeyeonah



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Angels and Demons, Bets, Established chanchi, M/M, another entry to another mini contest in aff, as usual idk what i wrote, but not really?, established minsuxkyungho, yay very first too fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeyeonah/pseuds/heeyeonah
Summary: "One evening, a portal to hell opens at the foot of your bed. A demon strides through , rips off your covers, and begins to drag you through the portal by your ankles saying "You're going to help me settle a bet." (writing.prompt.s)---"30 gold coins says he'd chicken out and not ask at all."In which Jaeyun finds out that his friends are tired of seeing Jisu pine over him and not do anything about it so they make a bet.
Relationships: Choi Jisu/Lee Jaeyun
Kudos: 28





	50, before the week ends.

**Author's Note:**

> [posted in aff under [rumourhasit12](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1463169/50-before-the-week-ends)]

“Jaeyun ah!”

The boy in question looked up from where he was wiping the counter and saw his friend Jeyou heading towards him. “Oh hey Jeyou,” he greeted, moving over to the cash register and abandoning the washcloth on the counter. What’s up? Can I get you anything?”

“Just the usual.” Jeyou took his wallet from his bag to pay for his order. “Are we still on tonight?”

“Yeah, should be.” Jaeyun took the money Jeyou had handed him. He then proceeded to make the other boy’s coffee. “My house or yours?”

“Yours,” Jeyou answered, grinning. Jaeyun looked up at him with a questioning eyebrow raised. “We haven’t had time to clean up yet.”

Jaeyun chuckled. “I knew it. You know, for angels, you four are very messy when it comes to your home and stuff. Alrighty then, our house at 6.” He handed Jeyou his coffee. “Don’t be late and bring food!”

“Aye!”

Jaeyun shook his head fondly as he watched Jeyou walk out of the café.

“Was that Jeyou hyung?” A tall blond guy asked as he came out from the back room.

Jaeyun turned to the newcomer and when he saw him he frantically gestured to his eyes. “Kyungho, they’re still white,” he whispered.

“Oh—“ the newcomer—Kyungho—quickly blinked a few times until he thought his eyes turned brown. “Now?”

Jaeyun nodded. “Better,” he said as Kyungho grabbed his apron and wore it. “One would think that after living here for over a year you’d remember to blink your eyes brown.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kyungho waved of his Jaeyun hyung’s nagging. “So was it?”

“Yeah that was him. He was just checking if dinner’s still on.”

“Let me guess, it’s at our house again tonight, isn’t it?”

“Where else would it be?”

The two of them laughed as they thought of their four angel friends who would pick coming over and staying the night than cleaning their apartment.

* * *

“I don’t get why you work at a café, when there’s so many things you can actually do.”

“And I don’t get why you enjoy going to school when it’s unnecessary for you.”

It was the typical Kyungho-Woonggi banter during their monthly dinners and Jaeyun could only sigh because _they’ve had that conversation millions of times before._

“I happen to like the subjects I’m taking right now,” Woonggi said, taking a piece of fried chicken and taking a bite from it.

“ _And I_ happen to like helping people by making their preferred drinks.” Was Kyungho’s retort.

“Okay guys, that’s enough,” Jaeyun interrupted the argument that was on its way to becoming heated. “Woonggi likes his subjects and Kyungho likes making coffee. Let’s leave it at that, yeah?”

“You can’t help but wonder though,” Donggeon joined, taking a sip from his glass of iced tea. “Considering what we are, it is a bit weird what we’re doing.”

Angels. That was what they were. They were living in a world where they can co-exist with humans. But they were to be careful because they can be taken advantage of by the wrong people.

“At least this is better than doing nothing like Chanhyuk hyung and the others,” Sungmin commented, flinching slightly because of the ‘hey!’s and the slight glares he got from both Jaeyun and Kyungho. “What? It’s true. Those demons just laze around and hangout without doing anything from what I see.”

Ah, demons, yes. If there were angels allowed to roam the human realm, the demons could too. They could do whatever they want and it was up to the angels to stop them.

But that was a long time ago.

Now, believe it or not, there are demons that live peacefully in the human realm, and among those were four that loved to hang out at the café Jaeyun and Kyungho worked at because they had “nothing better to do.”

Riiiiiiight. All of them knew though why those four kept on spending their free time at the café and it had something to do with the two that worked there.   
  
"At least they aren't doing anything harmful," Jaeyun pointed out.  
  
“We’re trying to make them do something good, okay?” Kyungho grumbled. “I’m this close—“Kyungho showed his thumb and pointer finger—“to having Minsu hyung help out at the café.”

“It’s just in their nature, I guess.” Jaeyun shrugged, taking another piece of fried chicken. “They are demons, after all. Why would they help humans?”

“You sound as if you don’t like one of them,” Donggeon teased, which received snickers from Kyungho, Sungmin and Woonggi and a knowing smirk from Jaeyun.

“I do like one of them,” Jaeyun laughed. “But who says he’s not like the others?”

* * *

It was almost 3am when they finished their games and movies for their monthly gatherings. Every one of them was tired and barely had the energy to go wash up and get ready for bed. Donggeon had carried Woonggi to Jaeyun and Kyungho’s shared bedroom and set him down on the foldable beds they had laid out earlier; Sungmin was brushing his teeth in the bathroom while Kyungho was washing his face and Jaeyun and Jeyou were cleaning their mess in the living room.

After a while they were all done and settled on the bedroom (the owners on their bunk bed and the visitors on the foldable beds on the floor). They bid their ‘good night’s and turned in for the night.

Few minutes of sleep later, the room suddenly became hot and the ground began shaking, rousing the four angels on the floor.

“What’s going on?” Donggeon asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

Jaeyun and Kyungho were now awake as well. As the former sat up he saw the floor on the foot of his bed start to show cracks and a second later it was breaking, a hole with sparks of orange fire taking its place. Jaeyun groaned. “What does he want now?”

A tall person emerged from the hole in the ground then, and that was when Donggeon, Jeyou, Sungmin and Woongi realized what was actually happening.

A portal to hell had opened.

“Jaeyunnie!”

All six of them turned to the one that spoke, the newcomer from hell. He stepped forward was revealed to be Jisu.

“You know there’s a thing called a door, with which you can use to enter?” Jaeyun pointed at the door of the bedroom, his voice a bit teasing as he addressed the newcomer.

“But that’s easier,” Jisu defended, pointing to the still open portal behind him.

Jaeyun glanced at it and then back at the demon. “Look hun, I love you, but no I am _not_ gonna be dragged to hell again like last time.”

Four sets of eyes widened at the statement, while Kyungho just snickered from where he was sitting on the top bunk.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“’ _Again’_?”

“’ _Like last time’?”_

“Since when did that happen?”

The questions got ignored as Jisu closed the portal and went over to Jaeyun, the latter keeping his eyes on the demon. “Look—that was one time,” Jisu laughed. He got on the bed and sat behind Jaeyun, hugging him from behind and placing his chin on the angel’s shoulder as he did so. “And no I’m not dragging you back to hell. I just wanted some cuddles that’s why I’m here.”

“And you couldn’t have used the door?” Jaeyun’s voice sounded pissed but in reality he wasn’t, because he leaned back onto Jisu hugging him.

When the two of them were comfortable, Jaeyun was met with four pairs of eyes looking expectantly at them. “Explain,” Donggeon demanded.

Jaeyun grinned sheepishly. “Well…”

* * *

-flashback: one month ago-

[monday;10:36]

“He’s staring again, isn’t he?”

“More like ogling.”

Kyungho snickered while Jaeyun shook his head and continued wiping the counter behind them. He sneaked a glance at a certain table and true enough, one of the occupants of said table was looking at their direction and if he squinted he’d see that it was him the occupant was staring at.

“Goodness, can’t he stop? It’s embarrassing.”

“Please Jaeyun hyung, we both know you enjoy the attention.” Kyungho laughed as he avoided the hit he was thrown. “What? It’s true.”

“Shut up.”

“But are you not gonna do anything though?” Kyungho asked, stealing a glance at the four demons occupying the farthest table from them. One of them was still looking at Jaeyun. “I mean, all of us know that Jisu hyung likes you big time. And I happen to know that you like him too.”

Jaeyun shrugged. “I do.” He finished wiping the counters and washing the cloth he used. “But [I’m not an easy person](https://64.media.tumblr.com/1b509953fc0c805db134e725d5a83ad1/9a0c25f6b8b3690c-26/s640x960/1763cd02c751d862326ac2fa1485d93c24e6e546.gifv), hun.” He turned to Kyungho while wiping his hands. “If I let him get what he wants so easily, I might get taken advantage of, and I don’t like that. Plus, he hasn’t really done anything other than stare at me creepily,” he added with a laugh.

Kyungho frowned. “But what if he gets tired of you, hyung?”

Jaeyun waved off the younger’s question. “He won’t,” Jaeyun declared, grinning and touching the stainless ring he wore on his ring finger. “I don’t think he’d get tired of me easily.”

\---

[tuesday;18:06]

“Why the hell would you tell them about the bet, Minsu?”

Minsu grinned sheepishly. “It slipped?” He pouted when Chanhyuk glared at him. “I didn’t mean to. Plus I didn’t think that they’d join.”

The café was closed now, and the only occupants were three demons and two angels. Jaeyun and Kyungho managed to convince Minsu, Chanhyuk and Chihoon to help clean. (Jisu said he had some errand to attend to and so wasn’t able join them, which saddened Jaeyun—which he would deny if asked.) Minsu had been wiping the tables with Kyungho when he accidentally told him about a bet they made earlier on when Jisu would ask Jaeyun out. Jaeyun who was near them heard about the bet and said that he’d like to join in.

“Sounds like fun, I’m in,” he had said.

“I bet 10 gold coins Jisu’ll ask you in two weeks,” Minsu told Kyungho and Jaeyun, seeing that they were really interested on joining bet.

“Isn’t that a bit too long?” Kyungho asked the demon.

Minsu snickered. “If you think that’s bad, Chihoon hyung’s worse.”

The two angels turned to the eldest demon who was sitting on the counter at the back of the café. Chihoon shrugged. “I said 30 gold coins he’d chicken out and not ask at all.”

“Chihoon!”

“Relax, Chanhyuk,” Chihoon dismissed his other half. “I don’t think there’s anything wrong with them joining. The more the merrier right?”

“Yeah hyung, don’t be such a kill joy,” Jaeyun agreed, chuckling lightly. He wondered just how sick of Jisu they were to actually hold a bet on how long he’d gonna take to ask him. Pressure much? “So how much did you bet, hyung?”

“20, a month.”

The angels laughed at that. “You really don’t have faith that Jisu hyung would actually have the guts to ask my Jaeyun hyung out?”

“Eh, he’s been stalling,” Minsu pointed out, taking the washcloths he and Kyungho had been using and went to the sink behind Chihoon to wash them.

“What did Jisu have to say about it?” Jaeyun asked, curious. With his brothers saying he’d basically take forever to make a move, did it motivate him to do something or discourage him? Probably the former, Jaeyun thought. If he knew his crush correctly, Jisu would prolly take the bet as an insult and would want to prove them wrong.

“He said that we were jerks for thinking so lowly of him,” Chihoon answered with a snicker, “then he bet 50 gold coins that he’d ask you out before the week ends.”

Jaeyun smirked, Knew it.

“So you said you were in?”

The angels nodded. “I’m same with Minsu hyung,” Kyungho announced.

“Alright,” Chanhyuk acknowledged. He then turned to Jaeyun. “What about you, Jaeyun?”

“I’d like to believe that Jisu will keep his word,” was the angel’s answer. “So same with Jisu.”

Then his smirk turned into a mischievous. “Also, you will have to do whatever the two of us tell you to for a whole day.”

\---

[wednesday;14:28]

“Thanks for accompanying me, Jaeyunnie,” Jisu thanked the angel beside him. They were headed to a bookstore at the demon’s request, saying that his brothers had ditched him that’s why he had asked the angel if he could go with him.

“Sure thing love,” Jaeyun grinned because yes, the endearment was intentional. “I had nothing to do anyways since it’s our day off today and Kyungho ditched me to go on a date with Minsu.”

He checked if the endearment had any effect on Jisu; smirking when he saw a faint blush on the demon’s cheeks.

As they walked, Jaeyun kept on observing the demon who appeared to be deep in thought, frown and bit lip and all. His eyes spotted the ring on the demon’s index finger which he was currently fiddling with, a habit he often did when he was nervous. He was normally talkative but has been quiet the whole time they were walking. Was something on his mind? Was it the bet? Was he worrying about that? “A gold coin for your thoughts?”

Jisu looked startled when the angel addressed him. “Hm, what?”

Jaeyun turned to the demon. “You’re unusually quiet. What’s bothering you, Jisu yah?”

Jisu seemed to be contemplating something, before he spoke, looking at the blond angel, “Well you see, I’ve been meaning to ask…”

This must be it, Jaeyun thought, is he finally going to ask?

“I—will you—“ Jaeyun could see the demon cursing himself internally for stuttering and not being able to do what he clearly wanted to do.

“Yeah?”

“You know what, nevermind.” The demon laughed nervously, like literal ‘aha aha aha’s before turning away and walking briskly. “Come on, Jaeyun.”

The angel sighed in disappointment, and not because of the bet.

But because of the missed opportunity.

“Oh Jisu. Hurry up, will you?”

\---

[thursday;17:45]

Jaeyun was walking home alone that afternoon. Usually he walked together with Kyungho, seeing as they worked at the same café and lived in the same apartment, but today he was asked by Chanhyuk and Minsu if he wanted to go dancing with them. Kyungho, of course, said yes because that was two of what he loved the most: Minsu and dancing—who was he to say no to that, right? Of course he was invited as well, but he’d rather go home and clean than spend time doing something he thought he wasn’t good at (Jisu would always beg to differ and say that he was actually really good, and Jaeyun liked to think that the demon was being honest and it wasn’t just because he liked him.)

He was passing by a playground when a figure by the swings caught his eye. He decided that he had enough time and nothing to do so he turned left and went to the direction of the playground.

As he got closer to the swings, he saw that the figure sitting on one of he swings had his head bowed down and was leaning forward with his hands on his thighs. Upon closer (or as close as he can get from where he was walking) inspection, the figure was actually the apple of the angel’s eye Jisu.

“Hi Jisu love,” he greeted, using the specific endearment he had assigned the demon. “What’s up?”

The demon looked up to the angel, not showing if he noticed the endearment or not. Jaeyun pouted slightly at the lack of reaction. He went over to the other swing, sitting sideways so that he faced the demon. Minutes of silence passed with neither of them speaking, Jaeyun’s prior question ignored.

Jisu looked the same as yesterday when he tried to ask Jaeyun something. He was a combination of nervous, worried, scared—things the demon usually weren’t. He was frowning, his fingers playing with the ring on his right index finger and he was biting his lip.

“Hey,” Jaeyun called out gently, leaning forward. “What’s wrong?” When the demon remained silent, he added, “You know you can tell me anything, right? I won’t judge you because I’m an angel and that’s not our thing. But seriously.”

Another few minutes of silence passed before Jisu sighed, seeming defeated. “It’s just—“ he turned to Jaeyun—“so there’s this guy that I have liked for a very long time, and I really want to confess to him but I’m scared that he won’t like me back. What if rejects me? Or what if I’m too late and he already has someone else?”

Jisu let out a soulless laugh. “And as if that’s not bad enough, Chihoon hyung, Chanhyuk hyung and Minsu had to freaking bet how long it’ll take me to ask the guy out. Pressure much? Just because they’re already together with the ones they love,” the demon grumbled.

Jaeyun stayed quiet, leaning back, listening and being careful not to let Jisu know that he knew about the bet.

“What if I succeed in confessing, and by some miracle we get together then he finds out about the bet? What if he gets mad because of it? What do I do?”

If Jaeyun were honest, this was the first time since knowing Jisu that he saw him be genuinely insecure about something. The demon was always so confident in everything he did that this side of him was new to the angel.

And Jaeyun decided that he didn’t like this side of the demon.

“I mean, it’s not like I only asked him—if I get to ask him—because of the bet. I seriously just really want to ask him and be with him but I don’t know, I can’t find the courage to do so.”

_Same_ , Jaeyun thought. He didn’t really mind the bet, and he didn’t join to win the bet, but to actually get together with the demon he liked. “You really like this guy, huh,” the blond angel mused. If he didn’t already know who the demon was talking about he’d be hella jealous.

It was a good thing he was best friends with Minsu, who’s told him everything he needed to know. He’s always been reassured by the slightly older demon, often telling him how Jisu was always “Jaeyun this” and “Jaeyun that”. Yeah Kyungho was right: he loved the attention even if he was finding out about it second hand. (And yes, if it wasn’t bad enough that he was crushing on a freaking demon, he’s best friends with one too.)

Jisu looked at Jaeyun before nodding. “I really do.”

“Then I say man up and ask him,” Jaeyun told him, his voice filled with encouragement. “You’ll never know unless you try, you know. Who knows, maybe he actually likes you back, right? And even if he gets to find out about the bet, we don’t know how he will take it. Maybe he’d actually find it amusing and would forever use it to tease you.” Because that is definitely happening.

“But—“

“You’re a demon, Jisu,” Jaeyun interrupted, leaning forward to get closer to the demon. “This—“he gestured to Jisu—“is very out of character of you. You’re not like this. You’re all confident and secure, not nervous and afraid. That’s not like you at all. Where’s the cocky, irritating demon that I fe-surprisingly became close friends with?” Jaeyun internally panicked for a bit because of that almost slip up that he managed to quickly cover up. Whew.

Jisu laughed at that.

“Look, just go on and ask him, okay? I’m sure he likes you back so just go for it. Whatever happens, we’re all here for you.”

Jisu appeared to have gotten the courage he was looking for. “Thank you, Jaeyunnie.”

“Sure thing, love.”

\---

[thursday;23:50]

Jaeyun laid awake on his bottom bunk, thinking about what happened at the playground earlier that afternoon. He hoped that he managed to convince Jisu to finally ask him out (because yes his stubbornness wouldn’t let him make the first move, especially since it was the demon that was being obvious). He didn’t even think about the bet they joined (honestly he never really cared about the bet, he just joined because it sounded fun at the time, and was good teasing material).

He put his arms forward, palms facing the bottom of Kyungho’s upper bunk. He looked at the ring on his right ring finger, the one that matched Jisu’s. The angel had gotten them the rings when they celebrated the first year anniversary of when they became really close friends (because by then he had been crushing on the demon), in the guise of a ‘friendship ring’.

“Hyung, sleep,” Kyungho’s sleep filled voice called out from above him.

Jaeyun chuckled. “I will, hun, in a few.” He rolled over the bed under the covers, trying to find a comfortable position before closing his eyes and trying to catch sleep.

Just as he was about to fall asleep, their room suddenly turned hot, evident in the sweat that began forming on his forehead. The ground began shaking, and although he couldn’t see, he heard the floor by the foot of his bed starting to break. When Jaeyun tried to see what was happening, there was a hole on the floor already, angry orange fires beyond it.

“What’s going on?” Jaeyun guessed Kyungho got woken up by what’s happening.

“Prolly someone trying to make an entrance,” was Jaeyun’s sarcastic reply.

He was about to go back to his previous position to sleep when he heard footsteps coming from the hole on the floor. Whoever emerged from there was heading towards him and he was going to ignore them when his blanket was ripped off of him. This granted him vision as to whom their newcomer was and—“Jisu?”

Jisu threw the blanket on the untouched floor. “Jisu, love, what’s going—hey! What the hell are you doing?” The demon had grabbed the angel by the ankle and yanked, resulting into Jaeyun falling off the bed. He then started dragging Jaeyun to the portal on the floor by said ankle. “Stop! Jisu I can walk—stop dragging me—hey!”

“Sorry Jaeyunnie, but I need your help.”

“And you couldn’t ask for it without dragging me by the ankle? And using a damn door?”

Jisu grinned as they reached the open portal to hell. By then Kyungho had gotten out of his bed and was standing beside Jisu. “Jaeyunnie, you’re going to help me settle a bet.”

\---

[friday;00:10]

The three of them arrived into what appeared to be a living room. Jaeyun got up from the floor and glared at the demon. Kyungho was snickering.

“What the actual fuck, Jisu?” Jaeyun demanded. He loved this guy, he really did but being dragged into hell by the ankles? Uh-uh.

“I didn’t know angels swore,” an amused voice commented.

“Minsu hyung!” Kyungho cheerfully greeted as the mentioned demon made his way to him.

“Kyungho dear,” Minsu greeted back, kissing the taller angel on the cheek once he reached him. “What are you doing here? Not that there’s something wrong with that but how are you here?” The demon then glanced at his angel best friend who was glaring daggers at his demon brother. “And why does Jaeyun look like he’d kill Jisu any second?”

“Well he was dragged here by the ankle,” Chanhyuk, who just entered the room with Chihoon, answered with a laugh.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Jisu apologized, scratching his nape. “Prolly the nerves.”

Jaeyun crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. “Well?” he demanded.

Actually, the angel already knew what was going to happen and was really excited for it, but again because of his stubbornness he opted not to show it and instead be pissed at Jisu for literally dragging his ass out of bed and into hell.

Jisu took a deep breath, and Jaeyun swore he heard the demon whispering encouragement to himself. Cute. “Well, here goes nothing,” the demon mumbled. He took another deep breath and then faced Jaeyun. “Jaeyunnie, I—I have something to tell you.”

“I’m listening.” The blond angel saw everyone except Jisu exchange surprised but amused looks with each other, as if asking if that was actually happening.

“I like you.”

Silence.

Chihoon and Chanhyuk’s eyes widened while Kyungho was smirking and Minsu looked like a proud mother when they heard Jisu finally say the words they were all hoping he’d said a long time ago.

Jaeyun tried his best not to lose his composure, biting the inside of his cheek to keep the grin that was threatening to come out. Finally!

“Is that all?” Chanhyuk was smirking now as well, trying to tease his brother because what kind of confession is that? You took too long just for that? “Because—“

“I’m not yet finished, hyung,” Jisu snapped, his red eyes glaring at the older demon. He turned back to Jaeyun, blinking his eyes back to brown.

“No, no,” Jaeyun said, gesturing to Jisu’s eyes with a nod, “keep ‘em red. I like it red, actually. It means you’re sincere, right?”

Jisu gave the angel a look of disbelief before making his eyes stay red. “Right. Yeah so uhm, there it is. I finally fucking said it. I like you, Jaeyun. Might be in love with you too, if I thought about it. Have been since I first met you two years ago. I should’ve told you sooner but like what I told you earlier at the park, I was scared that you’d reject me, even if everyone says that you like me back. It’s the only thing I was insecure about. What if you didn’t like me back? What if you already had a significant other that we didn’t know about?

“But then you told me those things you said earlier and I finally got the courage I needed, but it felt temporary so I told myself that I was going to do it tonight because I feel like if I didn’t I wouldn't have the courage to do it anymore and would give up. So yes while there’s still some of that courage left let me ask if you’d be mine?”

Again, silence.

Then Jaeyun laughed. The other four started cheering.

“Should I be scared of that laugh?”

The angel uncrossed his arms and went over to the demon, placing a quick kiss on the latter’s cheek. “You’re so cute, you know that?”

Jisu, whose cheeks were starting to turn pink, turned to the smiling angel beside him. “Is that a yes?”

This caused Jaeyun to laugh again. “Really love? You’re still not sure? I gave you a ring, didn’t I?”

Jisu’s left hand unconsciously reached for the ring he wore on his right index finger.

Jaeyun then remembered about the bet and the fact that Jisu didn’t know he and Kyungho were in on it. He carefully schooled his expression into a poker face as he asked, “Wait, you mentioned a bet and that you needed me to settle it? ”He saw Jisu turn a bit pale at the mention of the bet. “So you won then?”

“Ri-right, the bet. Uhm, look Jaeyunnie, didn’t I tell you that I didn’t really care about winning the bet and that I really truly genuinely (as genuine as a demon can be) love you and want to be with you?”

Jaeyun couldn’t help but chuckle because, “You’re so cute, you know that?”

“Wait so you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be when I finally get together with you as well as receive 200 gold coins as payment?” He turns to the others who were groaning with an expectant smirk. “Ayt you guys, pay up.”

Jisu looked and sounded lost. “What’s going on?”

“Minsu accidentally told Kyungho and Jaeyun the bet and they wanted in,” Chihoon answered as he and Chanhyuk conjured up 100 gold coins and handed the new couple 50 each. Minsu and Kyungho followed.

“Thank you!” Jaeyun chirped, taking the coins he was being given. “Kyungho bet the same as Minsu, I bet the same amount you did because I trusted you and I knew that you would want to prove them wrong and I was right. And-oh,” he turned to the other four again, “Don’t think that I forgot about the other thing.”

A collective groan was once again heard. “I think you cheated,” Chanhyuk accused. “You told Jisu you knew about the bet, didn’t you?”

“Hyung, I’m a literal angel, why would I cheat? That’s just wrong.”

“Wait, what ‘other thing’?” Jisu asked the smirking angel.

“You’ll see,” was the angel’s answer. “Oh, and babe?”

“Yeah?”

“For demons, you guys bet weak.”

* * *

“So we had Chihoon hyung, Chanhyuk hyung, Minsu and Kyungho work at the café the next day wearing ridiculous outifts as part of the bet,” Jaeyun finished his story.

He scanned the faces of the other four angels sitting in front of him. They looked like they were still processing the story told to them. He then felt Jisu hugging him tighter and leaned back into the hug even more (if that was possible).

“So all that happened, and you didn’t tell us?” Donggeon accused.

“Whatever happened to telling each other everything?” Woonggi demanded.

“I was going to tell you guys when we met up,” Jaeyun defended. “I just forgot earlier. But hey, now you know, right?”

“Look I’m too tired for this,” Jeyou yawned. “Congrats on manning up so late Jisu gosh what took you so long—no wait don’t answer that. Let’s just talk more about this in the morning.”

Everyone agreed and turned back to their beds to try and go back to sleep. A chorus of ‘good night’s were heard as one by one they started going to sleep.

Jisu and Jaeyun were now laying on the bed, the demons arm around the angel in a [hug](https://heeyeonah.tumblr.com/private/634995506584698880/tumblr_RPO8tK7yHSj4DOgos). “You know,” the angel whispered. “For a moment there I thought you were actually going to drag me back to hell by the ankle again.”

The demon chuckled quietly. “I promise I won’t do that again, okay?”

“You better or else I’ll kill you.”

Jisu chuckled one more time before placing a quick kiss on Jaeyun’s cheek. “Good night, Jaeyunnie.”

Jaeyun’s smile was content as he snuggled onto Jisu more. “Good night, love.”


End file.
